


A Heart That Was Left Behind

by iknownamouse



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snowonna Summary: I suck at summary.<br/>Eggsy has no choice but to disappear unless he kills an innocent life.</p>
<p>iknownamouse Summary: Eggsy was an omega, but he was the master of the battlefield. He would cripple any obstacle in his Majesties pather. Even if it his own pregnancy, he escapes his from the battlefield believing he is doing the right thing by leaving his place beside his alpha, his majesty, his Harry Hart.<br/>*I suck at Summaries too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart That Was Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A story by snowonna, that I simply extended. I read over this about five times, and caught as many of my mistakes as I think. So if any reader finds a mistake please inform me. I also just placed everything into one long chapter, breaking it down with a title of "Chapter 1" ect.
> 
> She[I am using a safe pronoun, given the name but if it is not "she", "her", ect. then please instruct me on your preferred pronoun] is an amazing writer, and I thought her idea and story was very unique. Hope she likes it, and everyone who takes the time to read this does as well. The note has a link to her story, but also here is a link to the original story as well: [A Heart that was Left Behind (I don't have any good idea)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7555972/chapters/17185774)

###  Chapter 1

In this world of alphas and omegas, an alpha can have up to three omegas as their spouses. However, the King Alpha can only have one Consort even if the King has three omegas. The Consort must be born of royal lineage, any other caste won’t be accepted as equal. This law is their unbroken tradition. A tradition that has and never will change.

 

Being picked from the obscurity of the lower caste by the King’s whim, Eggsy’s life changed in an instant. He understands that by doing so, the King has made his first strike. Choosing someone of his low caste to give this simple opportunity, or simply to look at him. Eggsy did not understand completely, but he knew he must leave his mark with this chance. A seemingly unconscious whim from his Majesty, Harry Hart.

 

To pull his own weight, Eggsy found his niche in his King’s military. As he tread the insides of the castle's walls lightly. Eggsy had to make his prove despite his omega, and low caste status, he had to prove himself not only for those who judged him for those two labels but for himself. His mother had always told him if he ever gets the chance, he must make himself known to others that he is capable. He doesn’t remember his parents much, but he remembers the simple-and at the time they told him, needless advise. He saw the need for his parents warnings now. 

  
  


As he became a larger part within the military, he gained more say in certain arguments and debates on what to do next within the military. His sharp mind and tactical affinity proved to be the diamonds the kingdom sorely needed against the raids and neocolonisation.

 

Initially only assisting his King in the counsel at the time. But gaining something akin to friendship with the members who would acknowledge him, the spouses of Senator Merlin to be exact. As omega’s, they were highborn and Senator Merlin married, both Senator Charlie and Lady Roxy. Senator Charlie being a voice of reason and thought, as Lady Roxy was a more  _ think quickly and act even quicker _ type of strategist. As spouses to Merlin, they were content within each other’s presence. Having come to terms of their love for him, and they want and need of his unconditional love. They in the beginning, Eggsy was told, hated one another. To the point where there was even a secret assassination attempt, that was never publicly divulge, but they have now learn to be content and tolerate the other.

 

They were the people he came to for advice on matters most personal. Lady Roxy had immediately seen the look in Eggsy’s eyes when one day he looked at the King with an adoration not of a Kingsman. As he teased him whenever he was in her presence, but promised upon her life not to have other privy to such information. As for Senator Charlie, or how he insistently informed Eggsy to call him just Charlie, had no amusement from teasing him. He simply did so in secrecy. He knew behind closed quarters he joined Lady Roxy in the teasing though, just by the way he looked at him. As well as how Lady Roxy would tell him her and Charlie were talking, some night and he knew his inkling of Charlie was correct. All three were people, Eggsy and Harry could trust. He knew this to be very true.

 

His affluence grew while he established himself as a great tactician as he was an effective fighter. The King gives Eggsy full autonomy of their military. Yet they, Senator’s Chester and Arthur, kept close eye on him as he transversed the castle with the King’s word of full autonomy within his castle and military. 

 

Being the head and center of his army, he rode into every battle headlong, plan in mind and conquered as he should. As he stayed close to those he could talk to and trust within the place that was now made his home. No longer cold and alone, he talked to Charlie and Lady Roxy, even Merlin at times of stress or just to ask to play a game of chess.

 

A privilege one of his caste couldn’t even dream of ever obtaining. Despite his many victories, he never dreamed of one day he would be his Majesties champion. The council turns a blind eye to his budding relations with the King. Mainly the few friends he made in the council have turned a blind eye. Disregard to traditions and laws alike because of the victories he had lead them in the forefront. Ignoring his late night visits to his alpha’s chambers and the long gazes they communicate with. Making plans for the next kingdom they would conquer was always an excuse, but they both knew how the other felt. Their emotions only traveling through their eyes, wordless conversations across map and strategic drawing filled tables. At night the longing, and promises would finally be given voice.

 

Another reason the council chose to ignore the visits and adoration from the King to the military man. They all, especially Senator’s Chester and Arthur, anticipates-prayed to all gods- that his death would be certain on the warpath of their King. The omega would lose his life in the in the many battles his King was instructed to send him to by the Council. Somehow by all the odds, rectifying the second strike their King had made, taking the omega as his consort. He would hear the two hushed plans, and prayers for his death. He simply let it slip from his mind,  _ “You don’t need to worry about those two, they would pray for anyone’s death if they thought it would put the King under their disgusting thumbs!”  _ Lady Roxy would tell Eggsy whenever he would look stress from their hushed tones he happened around when he walked along the castle.

 

Every battle he would return with his King’s men and another flag taken, jewels and riches assured. Despite all this, his King took him to bed, ignoring the laws, and taking him as his only consort. No other omega could fill his need, as an equal, or otherwise. When the council had nothing to do but to accept the low caste omega as a military man, but not an equal or consort, the King continued in his own manner. Though without Eggsy’s knowledge, plan ahead for whatever the future may hold.

 

One night on his way to the King’s chambers. He heard his lovely friends, Senator’s Chester and Arthur speaking on the matter of choosing a consort for the King. Eggsy his behind the door, listening in, and avoiding the opening as the door was not properly closed. The many attendees bringing up names of other conquered and independent Kingdoms. Only three did not mention any candidates for the King’s consort. He ignored the many candidates that did not seem to end, such as Lady Sophie, Princess Tilde, Prince Hugo, and crowned Princess Gazelle. All highborn omega’s from a neighboring Kingdom. The Kingdom’s his King has treaties with, though Princess Gazelle is in sure is in the neighboring Kingdom that is not in such a unified state with theirs, and if he remembers correctly has been betrothed the moment of her birth. They are really just pulling at strings, Eggsy thought.

 

As they spoke about the omega’s, with increase excitement. Informing the others of their greatness in how unity could be further fortified with each aforementioned royal omega, they were suddenly interrupted. 

 

Senator Merlin brought them all to a stark reality and silence, as he went about each of the names mentioned. Eggsy expected nothing less from Merlin, although he was privy to the relations of Eggsy and his King he still was on the side of reason. _“Might I remind you gentlemen that as you all bloody know_ _Lady Sophie’s father's, King Lancelot and Percival, wanted their daughter to find her own mate and not choose for her.”_ They had been warned before of that matter. _“Princess Tilde, is already with child and happily married. We cannot take the words of mere rumors in the marketplace as facts.”_ He sighs as he knows who and where they received the false information from. _“As well as Princess Gazelle, she has been betrothed to Prince Valentine since her birth. I do not need to go further with the names you have strung from thin air to show you any more reason for the needlessness of this matter. I do not see the motivation, sense or reason in why we must meddle with insufficient information, and cling to them as facts. Let us be done with this, the King will choose. And we shall let him be, he will provide a heir, and we must give him the time and privacy to do so.”_ They should not meddle into the King’s life, let him choose what he may, or in the case of Eggsy plan what he may, he thought after his statement to the lunacy of the other council members.

 

_ “I am one to say council member Merlin is correct. Instead of listening to rumors, we should focus on the happiness of our people, as our Majesty has brought that in unlimited supply.”  _ Charlie spoke out, reminded the two nefarious idiots that the King is a good King and that should be bloody enough. He wanted to slap the two, but ignored the urge for later use towards Merlin.  _ “With the coming war, we should point focus towards how the Army fares with the equally large Kingdom our King has now set his sights on.”  _ He attempts to change the subject, trying to remind them the greatness that is Eggsy in the battlefield.

 

_ “I most certainly agree, as we have our tactician Commander Eggsy plan, we can still build on this and aid in lessening our casualties. Plan for the omega’s and betas with husbands, sons and brothers in our army who are laying their lives to defend and conquer our enemies.”  _ Roxy reminded the stubborn older members, knowing their blindness to obtaining a heir and removing Eggsy by their King’s side was their true motive. Not for the wellbeing of the King, but for their own disgusting agenda’s. She sees Eggsy’s tail end of his armor, and notes to have a talk with him later, know he most certainly heard all that was said.

 

Eggsy listened and smiled as Senator Merlin, a man he very much liked spoke to the others. As Charlie veered their attention to more important matters, hinting at the Commander, Eggsy, facing off with the equally large Kingdom run by a tyrant. Then Lady Roxy, his smile grew, as she spoke of him and his plans, and the care of those who will not be able to return to their families once this war has ended. He did not stay to hear what the others had to say in rebuttal, and continued on his way, smile still placed on his face but sadness as to how this war will change their kingdom. Knowing it must all be done, he erases the sadness from his thoughts, only wishing to greet his King with want.

 

As he entered his Majesties chambers, he immediately felt his alphas hands wrapped around his waist.  _ “You seem happy my darling”  _ he whispered into his ear, a shiver running down his spine. Eggsy was going to answer at what he witness, but his alpha has other ideas as he put a twist in his hip, grinding his already swollen cock into the omega’s. Claiming his lips, and enjoying the look of want in his eyes mirrored by the alpha. The alpha in front of him demanded his full attention, and passion.

 

As Harry claimed his omega’s lips again, he made his way to the bed, stepping carefully. Removing the many layers the omega had on, apparently not removing the armor himself before coming to his rooms. He loves to remove layer by layer off his omega, seeing bits of his porcelain skin exposed as he removed the wrappings. Opening the shear cloth and seeing his omega’s slick running down his thighs, and his leaking cock at full attention. 

 

Harry loved that his omega, who was a tactful Kingsman on the battlefields commanding all from the frontlines. Yet so vulnerable and open, showing his emotions on his beautiful writhing form, underneath him. Moaning to his penetrations, his fingers making salacious sounds as he removed them and drove them in again and again. Adding one more, than another. His opening slicking itself all the more as Harry repeatedly claim his sweet reddening lips. 

 

As Eggsy fucked himself into the fingers, knowing they were not enough, and his King was avoiding the one bundle of nerves he felt desperate for him to touch. 

 

Years of their hiding, has not been kind with arguments, mainly from himself as how he wants to officially make Eggsy his consort, but moments like these there are no arguments. The words spoken between them are simply of adoration, love, and fondness, as they delve into their own world. He knew Eggsy to be his mate, the first time he saw him, ignoring the laws and claiming to choose him in the service of the military as a  _ whim _ . The few close to them being privy to the going ons of the two, while he let the ignorance of the others think he was still thinking over a consort. He wanted-nay, needed Eggsy as his own, his omega, his consort.

 

_ “I love you more than you will ever believe Eggsy”  _ He whispers into the neck of his omega, wishing to claim him as his mate for the world to see. He did not, knowing how unapologetically angry Eggsy would become if he did so. He simply licks and nibbles at the spot where his mark would and should be. His omega withers under him, not silencing his voice in the least bit. While he adds another finger to his overly slick opening but tight, rewarding him many times over with the sweet noises his omega- more like stubborn mate-screams out from under him. He finally removes his fingers, simply licking them one by one as he gives his omega a heated gaze of things to come. He removes his fingers, having licked every drops from them, claiming his swollen kissed lips tenderly and softly. As they explore the other’s mouth with their heated tongue, Eggsy tasting his own slick. As Harry bites his bottom lip, sucking on it to soothe the teeth marks.

 

Harry’s hold is tightened around Eggsy’s hips, and Eggsy knows he will be louder this night than others for whatever reason. He slowly turns around, knowing his King will understand what he is doing. He is now on his knees with his hands under the pillow under his head.

 

Harry does not object and bends over Eggsy’s back. Placing open mouth kisses along his back on his way to his omega’s bared neck, as he aligns himself and slowly enters into his mate opening. Eggsy gasp is heard, even as his head in buried into the soft goose feather filled pillow. Harry straightens up, holding onto the omega’s hips, knowing that this is one of the small marks the omega will allow. He tightens his hold, as Eggsy grinds his hips back, attempting to deepen the already bottom out penetration the alpha has. He moves one hand to spread his left cheek, to push just a bit further in, grinding against the walls of the omega’s tight clenched opening.

 

_ “Ah fuck”  _ he hears Eggsy’s muffled voice, knowing that is when he can move. He begins at a deathly slow rhythm. Almost removing himself from the omega, only to slowly sheath himself back into the tight warmth as deeply as he can go. He wants the pleasure to last, but knows his omega likes it a bit more heated and rougher. It is as though the omega hears his thoughts,  _ “alphaa m-moore”  _ Eggsy says in a moan within the pillow.

 

Harry takes that as his hint to begin his claim on the omega, he removes his hand from clutching the omega’s soft cheek, reddening it with a slap before beginning his now full brutal penetration. Knowing if he did not begin, his omega would have fastened the pace himself in any way to get what he truly wants. Hearing the omega’s whine and moans only make his want to go even faster, deeper. As he watches the slap of his hips, against the omega’s rear, rippling the still reddening cheeks. His omega’s spine arching while he pushes back to meet each and every thrust. Pounding into his tightening opening, hitting his mark on the bundle of nerves within the omega.  _ “Fuck Harry, fuu-”  _ A groan escapes him, interrupting his onslaught of curses of how good he feels. 

 

Clenching around the throbbing member of his alpha, feeling the euphoria wave over his skin, as he releases more slick through his ass, and comes onto the bedsheets. The thrust too much on his knees as they buckle, being held only by the alpha’s grip of his small form. Until his alpha lay them down sideways, still thrusting he feels the knot growing in the root, his thrust become shallow, but deep. He will his body ready for the large member that will make him feel as though he is split in two. He holds onto the hand that his alpha always provides him, the only sandwiched between the bed and his own laxed form. He holds it, their fingers intertwined as the knot forms, cementing them together. He sighs into the kisses placed sweetly upon his sweat bathed skin, only to moan to the first wave of come entering into his sore still slicked insides.

 

_ “You know we can’t do this-”  _ Eggsy begins, his argument every time they knot. Only to be shushed and soothed by Harry’s words of  _ how good he always feels _ ,  _ how Eggsy is and always will be his omega _ . Despite the world they live in, the laws that binds them to secrecy and the members who overlook the growing love between them to appease their own agenda’s. He believes his alpha, that is to say he wants to believe his words to be true.

 

Yet, they continue their bond growing. With the knowledge that the three closest to them will keep to themselves.  _ “You heard the Senators speak of other consort the King should claim last night.”  _ Eggsy hears Lady Roxy speak, not really a question but more of a statement.

 

_ “Yes.”  _ Eggsy says softly, as he looks at the board, Lady Roxy invited him to a chess game, but he should've guessed it would be something more.

 

_ “Well then I would be stating something that you also already know. Do not let their words be a guide of things to come. The King needs you by his side. The Military as well as the people may not know this, but they need you by their King’s side as well.”  _ Lady Roxy ends her note as she takes his Queen and ends the game quickly.

 

Eggsy is silent, knowing what she speaks are promises and hushed words his alpha has already said.

 

They still meet at night, with longing gazes in the day. Eggsy still goes into battle for his King, returning for his alpha. Being claimed nightly by his Majesty, listening to his sweet words and promising, slowly believing more and more of what is said between them in hushed tones. 

 

Now, an incoming problem poses a serious threat since its nature will not be overlooked by the council. It has everything to do with his King having not taken a Consort. Even if it delights Eggsy to not share his King with another paramour, he is scared because of the kit he had peed on a few minutes ago. But he knows Lady Roxy can easily read his emotions, he must hide this from them all.

 

Only the Consort can carry the children of the King. Not those of low caste. Not those of a history of great military service to his Kingdom. Not those who have mated with the King, nightly since his King looked upon him and returned his growing feelings. Not even those who the King believes is his mate, the omega to his well loved alpha. Not Gary Eggsy Unwin, the highest of military status in the service of Kingsman. Anyone but Eggsy, if the words the Senators spoke were to ring as truth.

 

If it is found that he’s carrying a child, Eggsy’s life is in trouble. The council won’t accept his children and he won’t accept their death. No matter the closeness of the council members he holds dear will save him, and his unborn child from the wrath of the Senators, reason or otherwise begone He will not have the blood of his unborn child and himself placed on the hands and soul of his King. 

 

He knows his King won’t be able to fight against the tribunal regarding this, not after the numerous favours he had bestowed Eggsy. The choice of placing him within the Kingsman, the fact that they have overlooked the many visits and soundless conversations between the two. They will bring them up, they will charge him and he and his unborn children will perish despite the King’s words. The please going to deaf ears, and maddening thoughts of those that sought for Eggsy’s head from the moment the King had the whim of choosing a low caste omega such as him.

 

The words are but a pebble to the enormity that is the law.  _ A consort must be born of royal lineage, any other caste won’t be accepted as equal.  _ King Harry Hart may view his omega as an equal. But the council, the Senators who speak of his death and consorts and heirs, no the council never will. They will never concede to Eggsy as anything but a low caste omega brought up to the highest status of military men on the King’s whim. A military man, who only reign over the army as the King sees fit. What does that mean to them, he is still of low caste birth, and they will drag him by those status’ and hang him dead. If it means the King will finally be forced to take a rightful consort, one they will accept.

 

Eggsy seals the evidence and devises a plan. A plan to remove himself from what may soon come to end his and his unborn’s life. As the battles are coming to its end with their kingdom close to its complete victory. One war remains, to ‘die’ in battle now won’t cost his King. As this is the last of the Kingdoms they must fight. If he were to  _ die _ in this last battle, the grief the King will gain will not be the same as his alpha watching his omega die by the hands of a law that he cannot change.

 

It is the perfect opportunity to disappear, and raise the child his King will never know of, by himself. His heart aches at the thought of him being replaced as his King will be forced to find another. An omega of royal lineage to provide him with love and heir. He aches to the thought, that his King will be free to show his adoration and love to the future consort he will take. As he is not able to do with Eggsy. Without the threat death the council hovers above them, throw their menacing and cruel gazes.

 

Eggsy touches his belly, as his certainty of his plan is solidified. He must disappear, he must leave his King’s side. His alpha’s warmth and promises that now are certain to never be fulfilled. He makes his mind up. It is better to have his heart impaled than to sacrifice an innocent life.

 

The first step is to gradually distance himself away from his King. No more heated or longing gazes. No more nights within his large hands, and warmth. The nights grow cold, and his mind becomes a mess of want and need for his alpha. He steels himself from those thoughts, know what he must do. The death’s will forever be on the hands and mind of his King if he weakens now.

 

How he wishes to spend the last of their moments together, basking in the splendour of his King’s attention. He can’t though, willing his needs down and deep, knowing this is best. His doesn’t want to risk the exposure of his condition. As the moments pass, he begins getting sick in the morning, hiding his condition from those around him. Claiming it is the war and the battles nearness to it’s end is the cause. He cannot divulge to anyone, he may not let those closest to his King know. His King must not, no never, know.

 

He soon distance himself from Senator Merlin and his spouse’s, declining games of chess and only contributing small parts to their daily conversations. Wishing he could not see the hurt on all of the faces of the friends he has made. The makeshift family they became.

 

It hurts much more seeing his King not noticing their increasing gap. His gazes no longer answered by Eggsy, but still apparent as he looks onto the omega. His presence no longer felt at night, but yearned for in silence as Eggsy no longer shows in his chambers. 

 

Harry paces, as he debates going to see the omega in his own quarters. He does not understand why the omega began distancing himself from him. He also has been told he has done the very same with the council members he watched became closer to his omega. The King does not outright show up to his omega’s chambers, as he is now always being watched by certain council members.

 

The Senator’s have noticed Eggsy’s distancing, now watch his Majesty like a hawk. Especially the headhunter of the overall agenda of getting his Majesty a royal lineage omega, Senator Chester. Senator Arthur watches the omega, making sure they no longer break the law, as they sit and do nothing to find the King a proper highborn omega.

 

Yet it is good news in a way that his ‘death’ won’t cause any pain to his King. Eggsy knows they are both being watched, and is thankful in a small way for this. He can use the watchful eyes that are placed onto them as an excuse to further the distance and plan.

 

He pushes the hurt of it all, down, further into the pits of his heart. His ‘death’ won’t cause a fuss, that is what Eggsy always wanted since he found he was with child. Furthermore, it will give his King the reason to get himself a Consort. His  _ death  _ will not be on the hands of those who ignored their growing bond. They will not have to watch his lifeless form fade, as he is put to death. They will not know he is with child, this will all be for the betterment of the people and his makeshift family.

 

Eggsy knows that his King is loyal and his King neglects the need to find a Consort because of Eggsy. His King prefers monogamy even if he governs a polygamous nation. Not judging those that have many spouses, but simply accepting it and knowing it is not for him. Eggsy feels the same, he sees Senator Merlin and the love in his eyes as he looks upon his spouses but Eggsy feels that only for his King. But now he must push that love away. He knows it is not specifically because of his presence, but because of the emotions the King displays when they are alone. As though they cannot breathe or live as an entity without the other. The thought and realization hurts more and more as these thoughts push forward to the front of his mind.

 

As he widens their distance, he finally knows it is not his presence that was keeping the King from a proper consort. He knows it is still the love he poured into Eggsy rather than his presence, but that love will need to be placed onto another once Eggsy leaves. He believes it will be placed onto another once his  _ death _ has been told to the King.

 

Swallowing the fact, that the King loves him and sees him as an equal, drove a million thorns into his everything. He hurts, and admittedly swells with a deep sadness that crumbles his resolve, as he lies down in his rooms alone. He lets the flow of his tears be the release he needs to keep pushing, pushing his selfish need to be with his alpha. Pushing it deep, as deep as he can within himself. He knows that that selfishness is a need, the need to be with his alpha and show him his new family. But Eggsy knows, he understand his death will be on the hands of the ones he loves. He has to leave, he can’t stay and be selfish.

 

With his  _ death _ , his King won’t have a reason to not find a Consort, someone better, someone who can stand on equal ground with his King, someone decidedly not Eggsy. Eggsy thinks to himself every night, ignoring the promises made and the sweet words spoken by his King the years they have been secretly together.

 

When the day of the march to the war comes, Eggsy cuts out the piece of his heart that his alpha-no his Majesty Harry Hart has plagued and leaves it behind. His heart will always stay with his King even though he is not near. He can leave it behind, he can live with that knowledge that it will forever be where it wishes. Where he cannot stay, and live and grow a family with his true alpha. He can live with the void within himself, he will grow a new heart, one that will love the child growing within him. He can live with that, his happiness will be once more, a whole heart for the child he will raise. The child he and his alpha created...

 

________________

 

He goes to the battlefield without looking back. Looking back will only triple the weight of the gravity placed on his body. As Eggsy refuses to look back, he misses the hurt and pain on his Majesty’s face. Hidden under the roars of promised victory the rest of the army harold’s, all but the one he wants to turn around and shout his love and promise of change upon return to.

The army travels, for not even a day. They make camp on the outskirt of the Kingdom they will claim for their King. Bringing the last of the Kingdoms to their knees. Eggsy stays outside his tent, quelling his nausea and sick, when not needing to encourage, train or speak with his generals. He soothes his already impatient unborn child, as they turn and move wishing to be let out.

 

As he lays down, pushing his nausea back, he hears someone near his tent.  _ “You may enter, Alaistair.”  _ Already knowing the general is aware that Eggsy knows it is him.

 

_ “Sir, are you alright”  _ concern written on his face as he sees his commander laying in his bed with an odd look upon his face.

 

_ “Yes, just thoughts of this war finally coming to an end.”  _ Alaistair hears the commander say, but he feels that that is not all. He let’s it go with a nod and excuses himself. He has figured the commander was hiding something, but he did not want to come out and say anything. He has fought alongside the, now known, Aries of all Kingsman but he has never hidden much from his men. Alaistair has known of the Majesty’s courting of his commander but felt no place in stating it to anyone. When your commander leaves nightly towards wherever, one follows after curiosity eats away at your mind. No respect lost, he still will follow the omega into death, not looking at who he chooses to mate with but how he has fought battle after battle for their King.

 

As dawn breaks, the army begins their march to one of the heaviest fought wars they expect. The King of this Kingdom is a stubborn man, an alpha who treats those under his reign as a dictator would and not the king to his people as he should.

 

The arrows are set alight, and raised, released towards the opposing side. Eggsy rides out, towards the enemy in his front, as his men follow beside and behind him. He unsheathes his sword, cutting down those in front of him, in his path to escaping.

 

As the battle goes on, he sees many of his men on the grounds of the chaotic war, but many of the enemies men as well. He still clings to his plan, as a way to clear his head, as a general attempts to impale him. He drags his body down, and around, swinging and decapitating and maiming all those around him. He still sees his general’s fighting as much as he. He goes for the King, as he finally appears, once he has ended this man’s life he can make his way to hide amongst the dead.

 

He impales a general before the King, the battle with the King has been long and arduous. His body sore with aches from the pregnancy seeped into his bones. He keeps going, because he knows his body and his unborn will live through this ordeal, they will survive.

 

The tyrant did not let up, as he was undoubtedly fighting for his own alpha ego. Eggsy had more than an ego to fight for, he would not let up as well. He slid in the general’s blood, but thankful for its placement as the tyrant swung right. He knicked his arm with the head of the sword, only going as deep to produce a small amount of blood. But this was nothing that slowed his continued onslaught to end this war, and gain his freedom for his child’s life. The alpha although the stereotypical male alpha, bulking muscular build, with vitality and stamina matching that of a bull, he was an older man. His gray hair, sweeping across his face as he moved to impale Eggsy, sweat dripping from his forehead into his eyes. Eggy thought he could use his small lithe form in this fight, as he was tired, yes, but he had more reason to win and finish his plan. The alpha began backing away, as he swung, as though he was beginning to make his escape. The tyrants swings began to lack, but still deathly with their swipes. As the tyrant was about to strike at Eggsy’s abdomen, a wave of confidence, and nurturing need came over him. Eggsy stayed on him, throwing one of his daggers at the upper thogh of the tyrant with a damning strike, making the tyrant’s strike back fire on him.

 

He hits the alpha with the hilt of his sword, as he smashed in his nose, sliding behind him as he withers and scream in agony from both wounds. No one expects an omega to have such strengths, but Eggsy is anything but an  _ ordinary  _ omega. He is the commander of his men, the Aries of the Kingsman and he will accomplish his plans to save his life and that of his unborn child. He comes behind the King, twisting and dragging the dagger from the screaming tyrant’s thigh. He is quick to slice at his throat, ending his screams. He cannot take the victory of his death, he must place the action of his plan into motion. He takes his trusted sword, and impales the tyrant through his spine, letting the blood spill onto him.

 

He hates to have another alpha’s scent on him, but he must, to make his army believe he has  _ died _ . He almost bathes in the amount, his face covered, and especially his abdomen. He needs to make it look like he has fought valiantly but fell from a sword strike. Knowing he couldn’t take any real strikes to falsify his death as it may have hurt the baby. He quickly lets his sword fall, as well his body. He lays part  of his body under that of the King and General, letting his mind wander to imitate his death, knowing he is capable of slowing his breathing and heart beat when he has to.

 

He hears the gasp of his men, the few beta’s who even cry upon seeing his lifeless form. Alaistair, crouches down and touches his face, as everyone else walks away from the unbelievable scene. He knows Alaistair, understands more than he should but Eggsy’s mind refuses to think of anything but how he will make it back to his Kingdom without his King and men’s knowledge.

 

_ “We will take what we can and return with word to our King.”  _ Alaistair commands the remaining men, knowing their tiredness and weary is but a gift at the end of war, compared to gift of  _ death  _ received by their commander. Weariness and fatigue will seem as though it is but a wish their King will want to receive once he is informed of Eggsy’s  _ passing _ . Alaistair must remember that their commander would not falter and fail to return to their King, if not for a very dire reason. He now must deliver this news to Harry, and he himself must not falter to convey his own grief of the matter he is now facing.

###  Chapter 2

As the shadows of the soldiers creep on the horizon, a sonorous war cry is shouted from the zenith of the observing tower, issuing a domino effect as others join in the war cry. A war cry of victory! The rallying cry continues deeper into the kingdom exclaiming the oncoming arrival of their victorious warriors. But there are also gasps and hushed questions amongst the crowds, those nearest the down bridge awaiting for their loved ones. Those that can see the creeping shadows in the horizon, but are wondering to the size that is now coming upon them.

 

The nation is in a buzz. A group of attendants are sent to help the soldiers, knowing of the weary bodies are in need care. Unbenounced to them as to what the care they really need, and the news they have to share.

 

Upon hearing the happy tidings, Harry hurries to the outskirt of the kingdom for the homecoming of his soldiers, specifically his omega. There is no doubt in his heart that his omega will be leading the victory march like he always did. Carrying a tattered flag, and tired body upon his horse. He knows Eggsy will be happy for this was the end of the wars, then end they can finally use to raise Eggsy to a status the council will be more lenient on acceptance. They may be the thoughts of an old king, but he knows he needs Eggsy within his arms to feel content and fulfilled.

 

A report from the tower watcher informs Harry that the returning group is small, a lot of casualty. As to be expected, as the Kingdom they faced was as large as theirs, and their King was nothing more than a tyrant. But he feels the sadness of his people, he would not speak of such things. Willing the casualties of war as an expected cost, instead he focus’ on his people's needs and how he may provide for the deaths amongst their families, knowing some were the alpha’s of their household. He needs to pass new laws, and help the omega’s and beta’s left behind, without husbands, sons, and brothers to support them. A wave of melancholy falls over his Kingdom’s soul at the loss of so many of their people. War is war, no war is without death or heartbreak, and he must ease all their sorrows.

 

When the soldiers are within eyesight, Harry squints from afar for his omega. However, the leading horseman is not his omega. His stomach falls. He scours the rest of the front entourage. He can’t trace any part of his omega, not even a glimpse. His omega is not there.

Harry takes a calming breath. It means his omega is too injured to lead. Harry refuses to think of the worst. His omega can’t possibly be… No, he won’t continue with that train of thought. It is impossible. His omega will be there like he had always been. He’s overthinking this. He just needs to wait for the march to reach them and he’ll have his omega back.

 

This doesn’t sweeten his temperament. Instead, he grows more anxious by the minute. Desperation. He forgets how it feels like. Harry doesn’t miss it.

 

When the group arrives, he waits for his omega to return to his side as the less injured soldiers answer to their familial callings. Lieutenant General Alaistair approaches Harry, face unreadable but his eyes were dimmed with sorrow. His body is relaxed albeit taut with melancholy, gone is the rigidity of formality.

 

“Harry, we lost Eggsy.” Alaistair tells Harry directly. No need for delusions and subterfuge. The adhesive bandage is better reap fast.

 

Alaistair does not see the utter depression that claims their King’s face, he became very silent, no noise or readable expression emitted from him. He greets the surviving soldiers with his his majestic smile, although anyone who knows him can tell what his true feelings were. His eyes, though he tried to hide his pain and hurt were clear, but he was unable to hide the actions they performed on their own. His eyes were glazed, misty and moist, from hiding his real pain on his face and scent in front of his people, his eyes told a different story. After he completed the task of his needed attendance, he then excuses himself.

 

\\\

Harry never thought of himself as someone who would cry, yes he believe he truly was an alpha to show his emotions, but this was one of the moments in his life he never thought he would ever face. He greeted the people who he encountered in his walk to his chamber with his majestic smiles, and confident welcome scent. Although showing only the appropriate emotions for the loss of his men, he did not show his breakdown of the news he had just received when the soldiers arrived. He knew many of his people were grieving and he will deal with matters at hand when he was able, but right now he had to over every other matter, he had to enter his chambers. He entered his now cold, empty chambers, and he silently closed his door. 

 

Harry collapsed into himself, he felt as though his heart was ripped, torn and then crushed in front of his eyes while bleeding from having been exposed from his chest. He let his emotions flow, with no one to hinder or disturbed him, he let it all out and his distraught state almost tore his sanity away. He had lost a part of himself, that was significantly larger than he had thought. He had lost his mate, he had lost the light in his light when he was told,  _ we lost Eggsy _ .

 

He steeled the depression, he stood up against his door. He took many calming breaths, as he knew his people needed him. He needed to be the King his people always knew, and depended on. He heard Merlin speak through the door and asked to enter, which he allowed, moving from the door to sit upon his chaise.  _ “Your Highness, I do not know what words can be said for what you are-”  _ Merlin began, the pain of the situation contorting his face as the words poured out.

 

Harry stopped and interrupted him,  _ “No Merlin, nothing can be said for what has transpired. But we must look to our people and how we can best assist them all. We have a majority of Alpha mate’s who did not return from this war and we need to keep a sound mind when dealing with the end situation.”  _ Harry speaks this in a calm tone, as though he is attempting to convince himself that this is what to do, this is what must be done. Despite his lost, he is the ruler of his Kingdom. No one can understand what he and Eggsy had, and no one can know, and those realizations are what hurts the most. How he cannot grieve for his mate, he cannot openly grieve for a Consort his people did not know of and what laws refused to acknowledge.

 

_ “I understand.”  _ Merlin says in a soft voice.  _ “My spouses and I will be available to you at any point in which you speak to us on the matter.”  _ This is the only things Merlin can provide, knowing that his King will speak when he wishes to and will not be forced to bore his pain in front of others, even if they are the closest people to family he now has….left. Merlin bows, and excuses himself to tend to the distraught  spouses he has to tend too as they have also been told of the horrific news.

 

Harry is left alone with his thoughts and pain. As he closes his eyes, he lets his tears flow freely, knowing no other disturbances will occur. He clenches his jaw, not to emit the unimaginable sounds trying to force their way through his tightly shut lips.

###  Chapter 3

 

Eggsy distances himself, cutting every contact to his prior life. His heart feels less aching without the constant reminder of what he can’t have. He builds a new life at the edge of the kingdom, buys a home no one wants as it lies at the mouth of the forest far from community albeit the lush land and huge area for cheap which suits him perfectly though still making a dent to the small amount of money he hid and now has to his name.

 

Resourceful as he is, he creates a sustainable life for himself, selling produce regularly to meet the odds and ends only money can satisfy while saving enough for the child he’s carrying.

The odd looks he gets for being a single carrier are few for the war has taken too many lives. Instead, people are more welcoming as they quench their pity with kindness. No one questions him even as the sad looks trail after him more oft than not.

 

Eggsy soon becomes a well known face in the market, though he is weary of this, as his men are not market goers, their mates are. As people wave to him, and speak of small matters, he is always scoping his surrounding areas, and is very weary of those attempting to touch his now protruding belly. Although all friendly actions, he is very careful and suspicious of them all, knowing that as a lone pregnant omega, many will attempt to claim him, he puts his militaristic mind in action when he leaves his home.

 

He is still on the outskirts of the Kingdom, where mainly those travelling from other Kingdoms come to sell their goods. He still can be caught by the mates of his men. He believes he is well hidden, and with his agility he has dodged many scenes from escalating and his new life being discovered.

 

He meets a beta woman from one of the days he is selling his grown produce, grapes, to a winemaker. The man, a beta by the name of Jonathan, is someone he frequently goes to now. As Jonathan does not ask question, he simply buys at the rate they previously had agreed upon, and Eggsy is on his way. This new woman comes up to him, while he is speaking on the terms of his grapes to the winemaker, she is a confectioner-she tells him this upon her introduction, Molly asks about his berries. Saying she wishes to make some fine bits of candied sweets for those who cannot have milk and things of those nature. She is a nice woman Eggsy soon finds out, and she happens to reveal to him, that she is the midwife in the more rural parts of their Kingdom. He has never seen here, and he takes that as a good sign, as she does not frequent the parts where he is known.

 

Soon the woman is asking too many questions for his liking, and he has dodged them on many occasions, as they become friends. Bringing his suspicions and anger up, but quickly quells as Eggsy knows she is only curious and wishes to help him in his very pregnant state. He as chosen not to speak of his still burning love and adoration for Harry. He wants to put the matter to rest, as her constant questions is only a reminded of a person he can never be with.  _ “My alpha is no longer in my life. I’d appreciate it muchly  if you would no longer ask me of my mate, Molly.”  _ he says as kindly as possible.

 

_ “I understand.”  _ she says in a soft voice, bowing her head slightly, in something akin to regret and apology. He would feel sorry, but feeling sorry and answering her questions truthfully would be the end of his life and those that are growing within him, he is very sure of that.

 

He has been away from his mate-no the King, for many months now, as the new life grows within him. They are still slightly restless at times but they seem to understand what he is going through and that he is alone right now. He is proud yet deeply saddened that no one has found him or came in search of his location. He has heard bits of rumor from here and there at the market, that many still mourn for Commander Eggsy’s death. But this was only in the first month he was out and about, and many have now moved on and he only wishes the King has as well. As new laws for those who lost mates in the war have been put into place, the news of his death is no longer discussed.

 

He can at least be happy for the time when he is no longer spoke about, even if no one knows it is not him they are sharing gossip towards. Pregnancy, Eggsy finds, is a very difficult job on its own. Waking up sore, at times being unable to walk due to his inflamed feet and legs, unable to properly dress for days he wishes to exercise or leave the house to sell his produce. As well as adding the heavy burden of having to provide life for himself and a heartbreak to contend with, his children seems to be forgiving. Steadily, Eggsy grows comfortable with his new humble life. 

 

He continues to struggle with the problems that wrack his body, but he must prevail through them all. He feels the two children quelling as his thoughts at times drift to Harry. He reads to his stomach, telling them of stories he has heard, as he was not told when he was a child, from Molly. He has more trust in her, as opposed to how he felt about her before. She has given him larger clothing, and informed him of streets he could take to getting where he needs within the bustling market area to avoid traffics and people who would accidently bump into him. He has been wary of things such as those, as he is confident of his sewing capabilities but Molly as a seamstress among the many things he has found about her, are much better ways to dressing and hiding his ever growing stomach.

 

Time ebbs by, but he feels as though his heart may never recover. Time is slowly passing and he has been more and more focused on his stomach, and ways of survival for his future family. But away from those thoughts, he hopes his King finds solace in the arms of his Consort as he shall provide for his children in his gravid belly. Soon, they will arrive and he’ll have to manage it alone. It will be tough, but he must deal with it, as he has everything that has erupted in his new life.

 

\\\

On one of his trips to the market, his children decide it is time to see the world. He is on his way to meet Molly, and is struck by an intense pain and a large amount of water seeping through his pants under his long shirt. Although it is two weeks early from his due. Eggsy ends up at the matron’s home, impinging on her benignity for the umpteenth time.

 

“ _ Thank heavens you’re here for the birth. If we were at your home with this condition, I don’t think I’d have manage,” _ says Molly as she sets his second born on his unoccupied hand.  _ “You’ll be staying here for the month. No buts, Eggsy. This is final. I’m not going to let you fend for yourself with these two angels. You need all the help you can get at least until you’re good to go.” _

 

Eggsy cannot refuse, he is too enamored by the children he has finally holding. He simply nods to whatever she had said, as his mind is filled with the immense joy of holding his children. The two fighters, yet sympathetic at times, reasons for his very being. He smiles to the point where his face aches, but he still continues, with a smile he has not been able to produce since his  _ death _ . His eyes blurred and voice cracked, as he gives the names to Molly

 

\\\\\

After a month of Molly’s help, as he himself understand with two children he would not be able to help them while he recovers from his birthing wounds. He hears them crying, and he struggles to get up, his chest is very sore and he has not gotten use to feeding the twins. He feels as though a part of him as left him, but he knows it is just his body adjusting to his old weight. He has gotten better and no longer feels the sore, fatigue state he had felt for the first week of his children’s birth. His birthing wound has healed very nicely, as Molly has put it, due to the ointment she provided for him. Providing much more than her midwifery status, she has given him too much to ever repay.

 

Now Eggsy is facing another challenge as Molly has agreed to letting him be in his own home, alone with his two children. He has scented the twins, and they are alpha’s, which he is not completely surprised about the status of the two. But having built the cribs for the children, he finds himself placing the two with him in the bed he was able to find when he bought the land. He cannot bring himself to leaving them, and he soon finds he does not want to leave them alone for not even a minute. He is constantly worried for their safety, even in his own home.

 

He is grateful for Molly, he is reminded of this daily as the twins begin setting each other off in crying for his attention. When Helena, the more rambunctious of the two, begins to whine he immediately must put a stop to the matter, as Henry will watch his sister and will soon begin to whine. He quickly tends to Helena, as Henry sleep more than she does and will only wake when he sees his sister stirring. His chest is no longer sore, but it begins to quickly deflate as the twins grow. He loves his children but the mischievous nature of the two, he knows will become something he will have to deal with once they grow older, and he does not know how he feels about that.

 

As he is sitting down, watching the two sleep his mind wanders to Harry, and he quickly stands to find things to do. He rarely leaves the house now, as he is constantly worried for his children, Molly has brought him his items for meals or a week's worth of meals she has made. He never knows how to repay her, for her warmth and understanding. He realizes he is still standing near the bed and has not chosen what to do next, and that is never a good thing. When he is still, his mind is a dangerous thing, reopening wounds that he has hidden away deep within himself.

 

Season creeps into another and his mind is kept busy with his angels, Helena and Henry. But they soon grow to look more and more like their alpha, his King. The untameable fluffy curls, dimples and bone structures are unmistakable. They are the spitting image of their alpha down to their behaviour, everything are his King’s except their eyes and sassiness.

 

He feels they grow too fast, already garbling back to him as he reads to them at night.  _ “And they lived happily ever after, forever and ever.” _

 

_ “dada whies?”  _ Helena ask, as Henry attempts to grab and rip at the pages of the book in his hand.

 

_ “Why what love?”  _ Eggsy responds curiously, as he knows he needs to wait for Helena to explain herself, it takes time for her thoughts to become complete, with her broken way of talking he tries to listen intently.

 

_ “Wh-whies do te peep’ls life happily ev’r and ev’r aft’r? Dey cans nawt life forev’r and ev’r!?”  _ Helena says excitedly and Eggsy finally understands. He looks to Henry as he knows when his sister asks a question he will likely follow and want to know more on whatever she wants to know more on.

 

“ _ Well, my angels, they don’t actually live forever. They live as long as their story is being told over and over. It’s just like when we garden, yeah”  _ he sees them shaking their heads, their curls flopping into their faces.  _ “When we garden, are plants can live forever because we use the seed over and over. Or when you two have your stuffed animals, do they live forever?”  _ He tries to explain as he is unsure how the question of immortality has come into discussion. He wasn’t sure their minds would take a simple bedtime story to a place of, living forever. He has read this story a few times, as Molly gave him the book, and they never asked about it before. But he also understands as their curiosity grows, the questions they have and pose to Eggsy become more and more outlandish in a way. As the other night, when they asked him as to why the sky is blue, while they were gardening. Then the night before when they asked him why he does he garden, after taking one of their short walks to the edge of the market and back, Eggsy is trying to get them use to the outside world. He knows he cannot hide them forever.

 

_ “Y’s! I love Huggsy a-and he’s going to be forev’r, right?”  _ Henry speaks up, as his bottom lip quiver as he has a stranglehold on the malformed figure of a rabbit Eggsy made for him, his thoughts may have veered towards taking the poor thing away from him. Helena doing the same to the much better looking bear he made for her, because who really even knows how a rabbit looks like. It is not his fault he has encountered more bears than little fluffy rabbits, despite the large amount of laughter he received from Molly when she saw it.

 

He kisses the patch of skin not covered by their unmanageable curls, for reassurance that nothing will be taken from either of them, before speaking. _ “Of course Huggsy will, my love, as well as Matilda. So you see they live forever, because you will love them forever. But you know what we should all be doing instead of speaking about forever and all.”  _ They shake their heads, and Eggsy knows damn well they are trying to prolong not sleeping, if those little hidden smiles on their too innocent-to really not know what he will bring up-faces.  _ “That is sleeping, it is the time to go to sleep. We should all be sleeping. Now go to sleep you two”  _ He says sternly, repeating it in many forms, knowing if he does not do so, they will attempt to gang up on him with Helena being the primary perpetrator in the matter. Ending with no one getting enough sleep, and wasting the day with naps.

 

As he tucks them in, he is all too happy for them to stay the way they are. Asking simple questions of the sky, the environment around them, monetary things, and immortality. As they do not fully understand the dynamics in which their world is built in. He has yet to receive the question of where is the alpha. He will rue the day that that question rears its hideous head. His heart is not ready or yet willing to tell them of who or where their alpha is.

 

\\\\\

As the twins become more stable on their feets, and their vocabulary grows, he begins to take them further into the market and the village in which Molly resides. They do well in staying close beside him, only exploring with their eyes and not running amuck in the areas in which they travel to.

 

They soon become more explorative with the forest area around the land, he is all too happy to trail along with them. Knowing that if he were to continue sitting in their home, his mind will wander to subjects he no longer wish to bring up. But as explorative they become they, which he is very much grateful for, still stay by his side when he has to venture into the market and Molly’s village area.

 

He soon has people he can count on, friends is what he can call them. Although they are simply people Molly has had over, when he comes to bring the twins over A soft spoken mated omega who tends to things around the house and the rice fields with her alpha, Julia. The doctor that he trust to examine the twins, Dia, a very caring alpha and not to forget the sweet nurse Betty, who he found out is the doctor's beta spouse. As well as the animal caretaker, Lucas, who resides with an atypical alpha and omega couple, Sasha and Yasmin with their son who is the same age as his twins. Though Julian is not allowed out as much as they would like to, as an omega his birth was not as healthy as Eggsy’s and he understands their decision to only let him out as his good health days will permit.

 

They are all still friends nonetheless, no matter to how he has met them. The twins are not as wary as he is, and he takes that as a cue to try and continue their interactions with them all. He has seen other little boys and girls in the village, and although yet again is wary of the interactions with the children towards his own they get along and it seems he is simply a very normal worrywart. He has understand that this is normal, from the other omega parents and Molly’s stories she has informed him of from her experience as a midwife.

 

Helena although a bit rougher than her more thoughtful brother, Henry, takes meeting others very much in stride. Where Henry has to be introduced by Eggsy, or his sisters loud voice, he sill makes friends. He reminds Eggsy too much of Harry, but that thought soon exits his mind as it enter. He finds Helena playing with a small boy, every time they are out. Henry mainly plays with the other kids showing neither a sense of excitement or a wave of open stimulation for whatever they are doing, except for soccer which he seems to very much enjoy. As adverse to Helena, who constantly now speaks of the boy she has been playing with whenever he is outside, to Eggsy whenever she has the chance. Even then, when she is having bath time or he wishes for them to sleep, she brings up Julian. Even going so far one day to claiming the small boy, that rarely gets out, as her  _ mate _ . She one day came up to him, saying “ _ Julian and I are marries”,  _ which all he and Yasmin could do was laugh at the very confident statement his little alpha princess stated. Because  _ seriously _ what does a parent say to that, both parents unaware that the children were in that phase, of claims or playing  _ house _ . Helena takes their laughter with a nod, walks away with the cutest  _ serious _ expression of her face, as though to confirm it all with that one nod.

 

\\\

On a tepid day, from their excursion to the market to sell their produce, the small family of three are eating their lunch. They are interrupted, thankfully, by a knock on the door that breaks this round of rapid-fired questioning his six year olds twins are bombarding him with. He knows this method, they attempt to speak all at once with multiple questions, to have him not notice that they are pushing his limits to not have to eat their greens. He doesn’t know where this came from, as when they were younger they happily ate them.

 

_ “How comes we have to eat?” “Is spinach actually healthy for me, I think I’m allergic” “When can we have sweets, I’m not allergic to sweets”  _ He wants to rip out his hair for a few seconds, I mean really “ _ why do you have to eat?” Oh I don’t know, to survive and continue asking me questions that I’m sure you ask to distract me from having to watch you eat everything but your spinach which you are most certainly not allergic to you damn imps, and you can now never have sweets, because I will find a way to add spinach to them! Then we’ll see how allergic you are! _ He rants within his head as he gets to walking towards the door.

 

As he finishes letting out his inner thoughts, he stills from walking towards the door. It is suspicious to have guests knocking on his door, and wait for him to open the door to let them in. Usually his friends will just enter his home once they announced themselves with the knocking. Well the ones who wish to actually come all the way to the edge of the Kingdom do, and he had just said his goodbyes to Julian and his mother, Yasmin. The twins get it too, as they still and stare at the door. They don’t stand and follow right away as they drop their utensils, then they follow after Eggsy to the front door, wishing to know why they have not announced themselves or enter their home.

 

Opening the door, he swiftly closes it right back. Seeing who the guest is, and attempts to stop to this event he has very much dread to occur. But it is futile with the foot shoved in between, the material the boot is made of does not let him slam the door on the owner's foot. Eggsy forgoes his attempts at shutting the door and quickly, using his small form, to turn and pick up the twins to make a run for the back door and into the forest. 

 

Yet again it is futile when he sees he is thoroughly surrounded. He had missed the pitter-patter of soldiers surrounding his home then again once he looks at the faces, he understands. The elite soldiers of the kingdom are silent killers, it is meant for him not to notice he was being surrounded. Too engrossed in the debate of his children eating their lunches to scope and listen to his surroundings. Then again he has been lax in his surveillance, believing that the plus six years that he has lived, growing his children, would be enough for him to relax the slightest. Oh how wrong he was. Oh how stupid he felt as he saw the soldiers surrounding his home.

 

The twins whimper in his hold, clutching him tightly, as they see all the unfamiliar forms surrounding them. He attempts to calm them as he knows he is defeated, he is still protective and they know the way to Molly’s. He would rather give his life then be dragged back to the castle for them all to die. Defeated, but not unguarded, he takes a humble approach and waits for his opening. He faces his guest and kneels with his head bowed, but still guarding his children, in a unrecognizable fashion, showing his submission but with the veil of a snake who is waiting to strike if one were to approach his young. The twins are buzzing with nervous energy, they cement themselves into his hold. Just as he is like recoiled snakes ready for attack, they too are still overcome with their curiosity, peeking out to look towards the door.

 

His guest inches closer, towering over the kneeling Eggsy. They are both silent. Each waiting for the other to make the move. Having known his guest, Eggsy stands, eyes bore into the golden amber. The golden ambers are blazing, tacitly blaming him of perfidy. Rightly so. He ran away from his alpha, albeit to save lives, it was still a betrayal.

 

Then when Eggsy see them flicker to Henry and Helena, something else simmers in them. Something he has yet to see, directed at others that are not Eggsy, an adoration he has not seen in many unforgiving tortuous, yet fruitful and happy years.

 

_ “You ran for them not from me.” _ It’s not a question but a statement as he tries to understand the reasoning behind the whole incident. Eggsy sees the flash of confusion, that dims the adoration and then he sees something he cannot fully understand as it has been six years. A soft voice breaks his thoughts from what he sees in Harry’s eyes,  _ “I thought…” _

 

Eggsy knows what his guest is referring too, cuckolding.  _ “You thought wrong. I wouldn’t do that…” _ I loved you, I still do, he says the unspoken words within his head.

 

_ “Won’t you come home?”  _ Harry says, in a pain look that he only shows for half a minute before he schols it to his majestic look, eyes still filled with that pained expression.  _ Come home to me, my love, let us raise our children together _ the thoughts he could not say aloud, whispered in the back of his mind, craving to be released.

 

_ “And risk our death? You would want to see us beheaded?”  _ Eggsy finds himself saying, slightly sharper than he intended, as the twins whimper and tighten their hold onto his shirt.

 

_ “I will make you my Consort.”  _ Harry says, and Eggsy would very much like to believe, as his eyes speak truthfully to his words.

 

Eggsy looks down at his children, before he can respond to Harry’s words.  _ “They won’t allow it.”  _ he says in almost a whisper as he looks into his King’s eyes, they seem to shine his desperation to returning with Eggsy.

 

_ “I will abdicate.”  _ Harry says, taking a step closer, but not too close for Eggsy to back away with the children away from him.

 

A movement from behind his guest,  _ “Your majesty.”  _ A soldier says aloud, as though he is pleading for him to come to senses and think logically of the situation rather than what he truly wants selfishly.

 

Eggsy shakes his head. _ “You can not simply leave, your people need you. They will always need you, my King.” _

 

Harry’s eyes close at his statement and he seems to take a moment before speaking. His guest takes calming breathes, finally huffing and giving up with the calming breathes. _“_ ** _I_** _”_ he says in a strained voice, _“I_ _need you. I gave all a prosperity as no other would. You led them to peace, those should be enough for them.”_ Eggsy knows what he means, that it all should be enough for him to take the title of Consort, but does Harry need one. Hasn’t he taken a proper Consort from the time they have been apart, hasn’t he?

 

_ “You’ll relinquish the throne to whom?”  _ A dual question, for the obvious and to pry into the King’s life since he left, for that existing Consort he should have taken by now. He knows if he hears that Harry has taken a proper Consort, it will make it all the more easier for his heart to forget. It will all be easier, as he will finally confirm he was nothing, not a mate, or otherwise to his alpha. His prolonged rumination is answer enough.  _ “No, Harry. We had our time. Your people really do need you. You’re their King. Go back, Harry. You wasted your time for a lowly omega.” _

 

The king closes his eyes, as he takes more steps, Eggsy refusing to move, closing the gap between them. He will not hear more of Eggsy’s reasoning, his negative talk of their time together.

 

Eggsy was not a lowly omega. Their love was not a waste. Eggsy was more than a simple omega to him, that he used to gain control of Kingdoms, no he was his true mate. Eggsy was  _ his  _ omega. 

 

The King embraces them, ignoring the whisper from a small few of the soldiers who are confused by the act. He scents his omega, deeply. He is unsure of when they will see one another again, as he will need to bring his plans into completion now. He places a hand on each of his children, stroking their familiar curls.  

 

He breathes in the scent he has wished and dreamed of time and time again. The scent he reached out for days and days. The scent he yearned for months after months. The scent he thirsted for years and years.

 

Harry feels his two children getting their fill as well. Their tiny noses, inhaling the scent from the wrist attached the hand that is stroking their heads. Clasping his arms and bringing them closer, to inhale a scent that is familiar but foreign to them at the same time. And Harry wants to breaks down, as to how much he has missed in their lives.

 

He simply wants to take his fill, stealing his emotions for the time ahead. He must complete his planning and he will perform the way he must, to return his family back to where they belong. There will be no other to replace his omega, and he knows if he does not complete what is necessary to obtain his family to their rightful places, he will regret it all. Just as he regrets the time he has spent in search.

###  Chapter 4

 

Once he is back in his castle, Harry calls for his senate to a meeting. Preoccupied with his thoughts, he is late. He enters the fully occupied council hall, sweeps to his end with purpose and drops them his decision right as he reaches his seat.             

 

_ “I’m naming my heir.” _ The senate is in an uproar except for those close to him who has put two and two together. He sees Charlie hiding a smile. Roxy has the expression saying what she want but not wanting to voice it,  _ about damn time you twat _ . Merlin with his schooled expression.

 

_ “But sire, you have not taken a Consort.”  _ Senator Chester speaks over the other council members voices. Harry hears what he truly wants to voice, as he says those words in a tone that says  _ now I have you, now you must choose a proper consort as oppose to the whore of a low born omega. _

 

Harry’s eyes zero in on the speaker, voice remaining cool. He knows what Chester really means and he knows it will irk him more if he retains his calm collected expression and voice rather than debate with the small minded man.  _ “I did take a Consort but it is you who refused to listen to your own king.” _

 

_ “Your majesty, we can’t accept a commoner’s child as an heir to the throne.” _ Another person can’t hold their tongue, not surprised it is Senator Arthur. Harry once again hears what is not being said, as he says  _ commoner _ in a tone that betrays his false worried expression.

 

_ “I’m a commoner now? If I’m a commoner, I’m unfit to be the King.” _ Harry chuckles as the untoward senators pale. Harry changes his tone to frigid albeit maintaining the smile on his face.  _ “My dear, council members. You have chased away my pregnant Consort and I’ve missed six years of my children’s life. Since a slight to one’s spouse is a slight to their partner, you have slighted me.” _

 

The uproar reduces, as the council members take the words spoken into mind. Chester and Arthur clearing their throats needlessly.

 

_ “I’ve watched my predecessors act as puppets to unseen strings. I didn’t want to accuse before I found the truth and the truth is nothing like what I’ve listened. There is no need for me to marry another kingdom’s royalty, our kingdom has numerous allies and we had conquered all our enemies seven years ago. Yet, the leader who brought us to victory is not celebrated.”  _

 

Remembering the words that he was fed from Chester makes him sick now, as he was grieving for Eggsy, silently, Chester had produced many candidates for him to meet. Informing him that now that the Kingdom has peace, he can begin to marry and produce a heir. He had listened but did not act. Merlin and his spouse's kept the two conniving council members away for as long as possible but somehow they still came to him and fed him such ridiculous lies, and what was he to do. But this time is different, he has knowledge of where his family is, and he will not listen to their false facts and dastardly excuses no longer.

 

The hall is deafening.

 

_ “My Consort brought us kingdom after kingdom by his glorious feats. He is my equal, and I wish for one of you to instruct me as to why he should still have the title of commoner.”  _ He stops and looks around the room, as many of the council members avoid his icy confident stare. _ “It is high time you acknowledge he’s my Consort and that he has bore my children. It is time for me to no longer wait, and regret. Give to me the reasons as to why I shall not abdicate for the sake of raising my children. Why I have missed six years of their lives. Tell me.”  _ He continues calmly. The members still avoid his stare around the room, as Merlin and his spouse’s give him pained looks, knowing his true feelings, understanding why he is calmly saying these words he speak. If he were to show his emotions, they would use that as a way of telling him he is not thinking logically of the situation and rule all he has said as the words of an invalid. Getting him nowhere, he looks straight ahead to Merlin, as he makes his final statement. _ “Decide. Merlin will be my regent in the meantime if not permanently.” _

 

Harry makes his exit, he will now plan. He does not look back at the room begins to fill with voices once again, he continues on. He will have his family home. He will.

###  Chapter 5

 

Days turn to weeks, the twins’ fascination with their alpha steadily grows. It is not like Eggsy hasn’t been telling them about Harry prior to meeting him. The only small tidbits have been stories they ask for, once he is done reading to them for bed. But the meeting has triggered a tangible realisation that they do indeed have an alpha. A real alpha that is not fictitious from the stories Eggsy tells them before bed.

 

Eggsy thinks they will lose interest over time but now, every single opportunity in the day, they’ll ask about Harry. If he is not constantly distracting them with things to do, such as tending the garden and taking walks in the wood or to Molly’s village, and playing with the other children. They climb onto him like little monkey’s asking more and more about alpha.

 

_ “Daddy.” _ Helena has now come to calling him, as she used to only be able to call him Dada. She wraps her arms around Eggsy’s neck, nose nuzzling his hair. Eggsy tickles her slightly, wishing only slightly that she would not ask what she is planning to. This always begins the same way, she’ll call out to him, then ask various questions about Harry, situating herself neatly on his lap and listening intently as her brother soon joins. But he is now distracting her, having her twist about giggling. Henry soon grabs onto his arm, and picks himself up.

 

_ “How does alpha smell like?” _ Henry curls himself on Eggsy’s lap, burying his face into his belly. He stills his fingers, and wraps them closely to him. They are quiet as they await for their answer, letting him scent their soft bed of messy curls.

 

He smiles, and thinks of what story he should tell now. The one where he first scented Harry, and when Harry did the same. The one where they both knew they were meant, meant for one another....

 

The silence of the twins, and his own selfish thoughts of time with Harry, allows him to hear the ruckus from outside. Before anyone knocks on the door, he spies from the window, a form that is dressed in military armor but what makes him freeze and a wave of uncertainty as to what to do next is that garment of a senator in the form beside the soldier. His stomach drops as he sees the face of the form dressed in a senators garment. His grip unconsciously tightens as he sees Senator Chester. Has he come to inform Eggsy of his families death, their sentencing for Eggsy being a lowly omega who bore the illegitimate children of a much loved King. Eggsy does not stand to go to the door, he sits in the chair watching them come closer into his property.

 

Senator Chester’s expression is unreadable, as he is accompanied by Lieutenant General Alaistair. But Alaistair’s face is not filled with dread as Eggsy would expect. He stands, as he will face whatever may come his way. He walks through the doorway, closing the door before the twins follow. If he is to die, he will not have his children join his fate. They know what to do, they will not hesitate, he has taught them to go into the forest and loop back around to go to Molly. No matter how gravely they want to help, or their feelings, they must not hesitate.

 

The twins take a peek, as he looks back seeing them holding the door slightly ajar. They probably think the men are accompanying their alpha. Suddenly they are already at his side, holding onto one leg each. He wants to reprimand them for not following his instructions but they begin to squeal, letting go of his legs and running forward. Sniffing the air as they run.

 

By the time Eggsy registers their elation, he is too late to catch them. Seeing their little curious noises high in the setting sky.  _ Fuck _ , he curses silently running after them, Eggsy snags their waists a short distance away from Senator Chester. Clutching their little waist against him, they still look around, attempting to look around the two seated men in front of them.

 

He watches the Senators expression, still unreadable. He already sees Alaistair’s smile and he is now confused. Unless the man he once trusted, is now elated at the thought of their deaths, and is part of the death squad for their sentencing, why would he smile of all things, Eggsy ask in his head as he looks to the senator again.

 

When the Senator bows his head, Eggsy is now completely baffled. The man is the haughtiest aristocrat he had ever met and he’s bowing to Eggsy? He lifts the twins and resituates them against him, perching them on his hips, as they finally stop moving. Holding onto his shirt, Helena tugging it, meaning she has a question, as Henry stills and looks at their guests.

 

_ “Where’s alpha?”  _ Henry quietly ask the two men, at the same time Helena says to Eggsy, _ “I don’t see alpha, Daddy.”  _ As no one exits the carriage behind the two men. He is still suspicious in this case, because the carriage might just be his ride to the gallows.

 

Eggsy kisses their cheeks to settle them, and thankfully because Eggsy knows what they would be doing if he did not reassure them. He rubs their backs with his thumb, that steals them both from trying to run towards the carriage, or where the two guests emerged in search of their alpha. He looks at the two men, who have yet to state their business.

 

Alaistair provides the answer, looking towards the twins but really voicing their business to Eggsy.  _ “His Majesty is waiting for the three of you at the castle.” _

 

The omega eyes the man and shifts his gaze to the senator, he narrows them. His suspicions going wild in his head.

 

_ “Your Highness,” _ the bitterness doesn’t show in the man’s voice,  _ “we would like to invite you to return home.”  _ Their is no strained tone, there is no hidden evil in the way he speaks, and Eggsy is still unsure of what to make of all this.

 

Eggsy goes silent, and so does the twins, they were whining when they heard Alaistair speak but now have gone completely silent and still, mirroring their father. One second, two seconds, finally, Eggsy understands the gravity of Chester’s choice of words. It is a peace offering. More than that, it is the show of deference. They are recognising Eggsy as-as Harry’s equal.

 

They are going home? Eggsy, Helena and Henry...are going to go home. Eggsy replays this in his head, over and over.

 

They will see Harry, they will become a family. The council will recognize him and the children as-as a part of Harry? Eggsy’s eyes moisten, but he does not shed tears yet, he will not. He must see Harry first, then he will trust the words he has just heard to be fully true.

 

The ride seem to take days, even though he was still within the Kingdom, and in reality it simply took minutes. But it felt days to Eggsy, it felt like he was being tortured for his decision of raising the children alone. Sent to sit with them, and think of how far he was away from his home, and how he had taken their children away and raised them as he did. He did not speak, instead only kept the children reigned in, as they tried to looked around them.

 

Then his thoughts interrupted,  _ “We’re going home?”  _ the children asked in unison, no longer able to keep silent. He looks at the two angels seated on his lap, as they look up at him with their wide innocent eyes. Henry being the more emotional one of the two, already has unshed tears, as Helena’s bottom lip begins to quiver.

 

_ “We’re going home.”  _ Eggsy confirmed, quietly, not wishing to be overheard by Chester, for reasons beyond his complete comprehension-or what he wanted to admit, that they may not be going home. He trusted Alaistair of course, but he still had some doubts as to what would occur when they get to the castle...

 

\\\\\

At entrance to the heart of the kingdom, Eggsy sees him and he sees Eggsy. Uncaring of what others may think of them, they break into a run to meet in the middle, twins on Eggsy’s hips. 

 

Tears of happiness cascade down their cheeks. Knowing he can now release them from his eyes, the twins doing the same.

 

In the middle, Harry encircles them in his arms.  _ “You’re home.”  _ He says in almost a whisper into Eggsy’s hair as he rubs the small backs of his children, reassuring them all.

 

_ “We’re home.”  _ Eggsy says into his alpha’s chest, the children already becoming annoyed by his hold, and attempting to transfer to Harry’s arms. 

 

He looks up at his alpha, and he sees his smile, dimples and all as he looks into his eyes with a look Eggsy thought he would never see again. He let’s Helena go as she climbs into Harry awaiting arms as, Henry holds onto another arm, making his way over as well. Eggsy’s free arms, wrap around Harry’s waist, as he holds the children up higher. Eggsy buries his face into his alpha’s chest, and he is sure he has said something, but he is too emotionally occupied to hear it, but hears his-their children’s voices. Talking over each other to tell Harry things Eggsy is sure are their ramblings of things they’ve always wanted to say to him. He laughs softly, sniffling away more tears that soon flow from his eyes,  _ we’re home,  _ he whispers to himself.

 

\\\

It took a long time to get the two children to sleep, bombarding the alpha with questions, and scenting him as much as they could, as though they needed a constant reassurance that he will never leave. Eggsy blames himself for that, but he knew at the time what he had to do. He has a lot of scrolls to review, and his coronation as well as the children's will be a week from now. He was given some vacation, he has Lady Roxy and Charlie to thank for that. They showered him with all of them with affection, after they scolded him privately. 

 

He already sees the corruption of Helena by Lady Roxy’s influence. They immediately loved her, and anyone who says Eggsy is jealous are a bunch of liars, with their pants on fire. He is not jealous in the least, betrayed by his own children whom he has raised alone for six long years but now find Roxy a lot more interesting then he. No jealousy, of course not. Dammit he is not jealous! He’s the one that birthed them.

 

He only spent a fraction of a time, speaking-or rather listening to Harry apologize over and over again. As he enters their now shared rooms, he silently closes the door, already feeling the wraps of his alpha’s arms around his waist.  _ “I’ve wasted so much time, without you, without our children. I had to plan, I had to think of a way-I’ve missed you darling.”  _ Harry whispers into his ear.

  
Eggsy lays his arms atop the alpha’s, rubbing circles into the back of his hands. He easily turns and wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders, looking into his eyes to show his intent. Holding his gaze as he speaks his words true, wishing he could have said them sooner but nonetheless saying them now.  _ “You haven’t wasted times Harry, think of the time we have now. Where we are now. I’ve missed you too, Harry. But we’re a family now. This is what matters.”  _ he kisses him softly,  _ “are family is whole, we are together now.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply [snowonna’s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonna/pseuds/snowonna) story, the entire beauty. I just simply extended it, and hope she likes my additions to her amazing story and idea.


End file.
